


#lastnight

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Epistolary, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stripper, a bouncer and a local cop talk about what happened last night at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#lastnight

 

_Transcript:_ The whole thing is a series of Tweets. Full transcript: 

Redhotparty: Anyone seen my red thong? I think #blondie made off with it last night.  
Bouncebouncebounce: @Redhotparty Didn't you stuff it in that guy's pocket last night? #justsayin'  
Redhotparty: @bouncebouncebounce I wish  
Bouncebouncebounce: @redhotparty He was pretty hot  
Redhotparty: Anyone catch the name of that green-eyed guy in the suit? #Illpay  
muichimotsu: Is everyone I know completely stupid? #rhetorical  
Redhotparty: @muichimotsu You'd be in a better mood if you got laid #just sayin' #bouncebouncebounce #hinthint  
muichimotsu: @redhotparty #fuck off  
Redhotparty: @muichimotsu Come over, we'll try it  
muichimotsu: Thought you were looking 4 the guy in the suit. Glasses?  
Redhotparty: Shit, did you see him?  
Bouncebouncebounce: #theplotthickens  
Redhotparty: Fuck off, monkey  
muichimotsu: He's wanted in three states  
Redhotparty: No way  
Bouncebouncebounce: #criminal love, huh?  
Redhotparty: FUCK OFF, MONEKY  
Bouncebouncebounce: You're so hot and bothered you forgot hot to spell. #serious  
muichimotsu: @bouncebouncebounce Who the fuck taught you how to hashtag?  
Bouncebouncebounce: That's not what's important here. What's important here is Red's trying to stalk  
Bouncebouncebounce: Wait, what's he wanted for?  
muichimotsu: @bouncebouncebounce It's a long list  
muichimotsu: There are bodies involved  
Bouncebouncebounce: No shit? He seemed kinda nice  
Bouncebouncebounce: Hey @redhotparty, there's a felon with your thong  
Redhotparty: I'm gonna kick your ass, kid  
Bouncebouncebounce: You can try @redhotparty. might wanna put on pants first

Gojyo's avatar is a red thong, Goku's is Patrick Swayze from _Road House,_ Sanzo's is a yin/yang.


End file.
